


Under the Plum Tree

by RipRoaring



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AU, Incest, M/M, kogyoku is very minor but still cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipRoaring/pseuds/RipRoaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is pining the worst feeling? Seeing stolen kisses from afar framed in a romance you know you can't touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SetsuntaMew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/gifts).



> My first ever posted work. It's written on my phone so please excuse any punctuation errors.

They were near the pond under the plum tree. The blossoms had only just bloomed, and at the age of fourteen Hakuryuu learned the secret of a lifetime.

He hadn't meant to catch them in a private moment. It was like the few times he'd seen his mother and father close. Hakuryuu had been walking back from Judal's room when he spotted them. He was going to call for them but he held his tongue when Hakuyuu had leaned down and pressed a kiss to Hakurens mouth.

His breath hitched in his throat roughly. He fought back a squeak of shock when he saw Hakuren bury his fingers in the heft of Hakuyuus robe.  
He must've made a noise because the kiss broke soon, Hakurens eyes flicking over their eldest brothers' shoulder to meet his own. Hakuryuu flushed darkly, stared at his feet and hurried off. 

He made it to his room before he realized he was still flushed, heart racing under his skin. His brothers were significantly older than him. Hakuyuu never took a wife. Their country had been without an empress since Gyokuen had been executed a few years back.

Perhaps, if Hakuyuu wasn't against that sort of thing then one day he...?

No, it was out of the question. It was risky enough for the both of them to be intimate without angering anyone. And besides, the difference in ages was far too much. It could never work.

Could it...?


	2. Chapter 2

Hakuryuu leaned against that same plum tree from all those years ago. It was his seventeenth birthday. Hakuren visited his room that morning to give him a letter he'd yet to open. 

He blinked slowly, pressing an open palm to the worn bark of the three where he'd seen his brothers years before. It hadn't been the last time he'd caught glimpses of their intimacy. 

He'd gone to visit Hakurens chambers before only to find disheveled robes, abandoned small clothes and an obviously post orgasmic Hakuren wrapped in a loose silk robe that wasn't his. He'd seen stolen kisses behind statues that seemed too well timed for his arrival. The one memory that left a lasting impression fueled his own burning needs in the dead of night.

He bit his lip, refusing to let himself be roused here of all places yet where better of a place would it be? He felt himself stir beneath the robes at the thought. He hadn't truly bared witness to their most carnal of moods, but he'd heard it. 

He shut his eyes tightly, sitting against the plum tree with a sigh. He hadn't seen them but he heard the gasps, the moans, the slap of skin against skin and moist breaths wrung from what could only be kiss bruised lips. His imagination had run wild. It had been a year since he had heard them in the act and a year since he could barely keep his hands from wandering on lonely nights. 

Judal was elsewhere, thankfully, when Hakuryuu finally pulled the letter from where he had kept it hidden against his heart. He'd yet to work up the courage to read it. The pale envelope crinkled as he pulled the folded letter from within.

_________  
Dearest little brother,

I'm so sorry for the wait for this invitation. Yuu knows how long you've been waiting for us to sum up the courage for it. We know you've spotted us. I don't mean to scare you, in all honesty we've been dropping hints and haven't been subtle in the least. 

We would like for you to join us, in our chambers tonight. It may seem sudden but we have our reasons and Yuu thinks now is the best time. 

After much deliberation, we've decided that the best gift we could give you is us.

Hakuren  
___________

The heat flared up in his cheeks. The letter crumpled a bit in his shaky grasp as he remembered to breath again. Hakuryuu could hardly believe it yet there it was, in Rens clear yet shaky writing. 

They couldn't have taken a bigger risk in inviting him to their bedchambers. Ever since Gyokuen's treachery had been made public the two of them had connected living quarters that were easily sealed to the outside yet also had escape routes. Yet a servant could've reached the letter before him. If he hadn't woken when he had his brothers could both have been cast from this country's boundaries.

Soft footsteps broke him from his reverie as Kogyouku approached him quietly, her jewelry tinkling as she gave a shallow bow. 

"Happy birthday!" Her smile reached her eyes as she presented him with two little gifts. A small yet beautifully carved seashell sat on one palm, a small box was cradled in the other.

"The seashell is from me. This one is from Cousin Yuu." And just like that she was gone. Her skirts ruffled and her hairpin jingled quietly on her journey back to the castle. His little sigh of relief went unnoticed as he refolded the letter and replaced it in his robe. The shell went into a small pocket and that left him with the box.

It was delicate, probably made of Jade and had pale dragons and a joyful kirin dancing around the lid. He opened it with the utmost care, fingers shaking like a leaf. The necklace inside was something he had heard his father mention to Yuu. A courtship gift. Carved from moonstone and mounted on black silk was a blue eyed dragon clutching a pearl. Emperors were sometimes known to commission them for future wives. 

The letter and the choker only cemented his resolve. As soon as night fell he would don his nicest robe and sneak to their chambers.

______________

It was finally time. Hakuryuu tied the choker around his neck with weak shaky fingers. The dark red silk robe looked sinful against his pale skin. He grabbed a simple heavier robe to cover the silk one, in case of servants.

He was nervous enough about his brothers welcoming him like this, the last thing he needed was the servants gossiping about it. The walk down the hall had never been longer. His bare feet were nearly silent on the marble floors. 

The doors loomed before him. Hakuyuus chambers were marked with a powerful yet delicate Kirin beneath a full moon. If he strained he could hear a hushed voice from inside the small room beyond the door. As he raised his hand he never realized how thin his wrists were. He shook as he knocked.

They had to know it was him. No one else would come calling at this hour. The voices died down completely as the door was pushed open and the warm face of Hakuyuu smiled at him. 

Warm hands beckoned him into the room. Hakuren was curled up on a lounge not far, his robe crumpled and hurriedly moved back into place though once he saw Hakuryuu he relaxed and let it fall open again. 

The door slid shut behind him and a hand settled at the small of his back. Yuu smiled brightly, drawing his beloved brothers close and leading the way to the innermost part of the chamber through another set of doors.

"The conversation were to have is not for the servants to overhear."


End file.
